


Gensokyo 20XXII: Imprisonment, Secrets, Sacrifice, Sorrow, and Freedom

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo 20XX [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dark fic, Death Fic, Escape, Fat Bastard - Freeform, Fat Girl, Gen, Other, Sacrifce, Tragedy, Woobie, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This continues the storyline from Gensokyo 20XXI: Outside World and it chronicles the life of Ran, Yukari, Suika, and Chen after the events of them being captured and being imprisoned and Chen being alone with Rumia and Eirin's ghost. It will also have chapters by those who were mentioned but not otherwise there. Be noted, this one may deal on some implicit mature themes. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good

I could not seem to fathom what it was that Yukari and Suika were trying to prove but I had a feeling they were onto something and I wanted to know what. They would never tell me and, after awhile, I started to catch on. Every lunch period, I would hurl my plate of crap at something and then it escalated to me throwing everyone's plate of food at something. I was feeling an unbridled rage and it felt good to vent it. I felt rather triumphant in what I was doing and I was quite satisfied at what I did. Fire was burning ice and I had a flame burning deep inside me. This was personal and I didn't give a shit about whether or not we were starved.

If I weren't throwing plates with Yukari and Suika , I was flipping tables, should we not get any food that day. After a while of doing this, Koishi said, "Great, now they're going to beat on us." to which I responded, "Fine, they can do their worst." She was right and they had came in and beat us. Yukari, Suika, and I were beaten quite badly but we didn't care. We were ordered to stop "misbehaving", to which I said, "Give me back my babies, you sons of bitches!" I had lost a few of my teeth. It didn't matter, they can shoot me, beat me, and kick me but I didn't care.

When Koishi was going to say something in that monotone voice of hers, I heard Satori say, "We don't need to hear your smart-alecky remarks." Koishi never spoke again for the rest of the week or the next week. Satori made her shut up.

_Good._

* * *

  
_They've gone mad_   
_What in blazes has possesed them to_   
_do such things?_

_They must have gone mad, must have_


	2. Codswallop I say!

They've gone mad! Codswallop I say! Oh, what do I do? I know I'll stay obedient, that's it, obedient, none of this flipping bloody tables and throwing bloody plates of slop! No, no, I'll stay a proper lady, a proper lady, that's it. I try to keep my composure but the agony of it all. They must stop this terrible behavior! They're going to get us all killed and I just know it, just know it. Never again, never again, never again! I must behave and mind my manners, so I won't be killed. It's already bad enough that those hoodlums have captured, separated, unjustly imprisoned us, denying us use of the lavatories, and intend to feed us slop but now they're acting like mindless animals. Codswallop, I say! I expect this sort of thing with Suika, being that she's an oni and oni often behave that way, but Yukari and Ran, too? Oh! It must be nerves, that's it, nerves. Suika has gone mad and now it's spread to Ran and Yukari, so they've got it, too. Ah, nothing more than sociogenic illness and, in these conditions, it's bound to be. Just sociogenic illness corrupting everyone, that's all.

It's all in their heads, all in their heads.

* * *

  
_We have to_   
_leave, Eirin says so, because we can't_   
_stay here anymore_


	3. A Home with Aya

After staying in the house for some time, Eirin said we couldn't stay there any longer. Rumia and I didn't protest and she was taking us to Aya's place in hopes that she could hide us. Hopefully, she could because we really have no other place to go. The next day and bringing Yukari's bundle of knittings, we had found our way to Aya's apartent. I knocked on the door, bearing a note that Eirin wrote. I could hear Aya open the door and let us in. She informed us that, since we were to be staying there, we would have to share and that she would teach me something called braille, so I could read, even though I couldn't see. She also informed us that were was to be no backtalk and arguments and to mind what she says. She also told us to try to steer clear of the windows, as someone might notice us. I spent quite a bit of time bowing and thanking her. She could live under the mask of being a human, as she had lost her wings, but hiding us was placing her at risk of her ruse being thrown off and uncovered. Nevertheless, I was grateful and Rumia was, too.

Aya often took the time out to cook for us, read us stories, and tuck us in bed. She took good of care us and even more because we had no one else to look after us and Eirin could only do so much for us. She took care of us, too, but, being a ghost, one very much unlike Yuyuko, she only did so much, like watch after us when Aya wasn't there. We couldn't stay in the house because there was nothing really there for us.

* * *

  
_They haven't called_   
_I wonder, why haven't they_   
_returned my calls?_


	4. She Hasn't Returned Any of My Calls

Usually, Yukari would return my calls but she hasn't been returning my calls for a long time. It is rather strange that she has yet to return my calls. We used to talk a lot on the phone and now I wish to tell her of my latest victory at the sumo tournament but her answering machine always comes up whenever I call. They must not be home. They haven't been home a lot and I wonder what happened to them. Maybe Aya knows and she'll tell me, after all, it is not like them not to answer my phone calls. After a tremendous amount of time, I remembered something a message on the answering machine. I can't remember what it said but I think it might have been important.

The message must be gone by now, as that was, well, more than awhile ago. Maybe tomorrow, after lunch, I'll go to Aya's and ask her why isn't they haven't called me, something isn't right.

* * *

_I hear news_   
_Of something stirring amongst the monsters_   
_Lack of stimulation_

_I suppose_

 


	5. Lack of Stimulation

After observing our behavior, I couldn't help but to overhear them saying what we were doing was caused by "lack of stimulation". Frankly, I found that preposterous. We weren't throwing plates and tables around out of boredom, we were doing so to prove that they won't break us. Instead of lunch period, we were gathered into a larger room and was told to sit in the chairs. They explained to us that lunch was moved to dinner and we were to be doing something during lunch period and by 'doing something' , they had meant labor. We were each assigned a job to do. Yuuka's was laundry, Suika's cleaning, well, actually, mopping, Nitori's was repair, the Koishi sisters were tagged with room duty, meaning they had to clean rooms, Ran was given secretarial work, and I was given really whatever was available to do at the time, though I was mostly relegated to tailoring new clothes, ones that were white. Frankly, if I were to be asked, I think it is rather stupid idea to make us wear entirely white, as, being we were disallowed from using the toilet, some of us might have shat upon themselves.

Like before, I was given more freedom than anyone else, becoming the warden's favorite, and was allowed to wander around until after dinner. I knew how to pull a few strings to get what I pleased but I had to be careful when I did this, as I am trying my hardest to help out the others and reunite Ran and I each with our babies. However, it isn't very easy extracting information from someone but I could use the warden's infatuation of me to do so. Let this be noted, I will  ** _NOT_**  be proud of that but if it is a level I must stoop to than so be it. If Reimu wasn't a toddler, I wonder what she'll think of me if I dare stoop that low.

* * *

_"Will you still write, Aya? Please, don't stop writing the Gensokyo Column, they're all we have left."_


	6. Will you still write?

I know about what had happened with Ran and the veil and, from what Chen described herself hearing, the others may have been captured. Having lost inspiration and in light of the circumstance, I thought about discontinuing the Gensokyo Column, until Chen walked up to me one night and said,"Will you still write, Aya? Please, don't stop writing the Gensokyo Column, they're all we have left." For them, I agreed to never stop until my life has ended. Before, I had never children stay with me but now I knew I had two purposes: Hide and take care of Ran and Chen and hide my status as a youkai under my work as a chief editior and column writer. No one ever all suspected that I was tengu but, then again, my wings had dropped off and I do look quite human enough. I needed to take care of them in Ran and Yukari's abscence.

One night, while making dinner, I had Rumia, unusually shy, walk up to me and asked, "Do you think they'll come back for us?" I told her they would, although, none of us could make certain if Ran, Yukari, and the others were ever still alive. One would think that TCAA would forget about hunting youkai and leave us in peace but, as I can see, they haven't. Hopefully, they will and, if Ran, Yukari, and the others are in their containment they will finally set them free.

* * *

  
_"Koishi, I'm sorry I was horrible to you."_


	7. Koishi's Tears and the Death of Innocence

Koishi has been very quiet, ever since I've told her we didn't need her smart-alecky remarks. I feel awful for saying that to her, my dearest little sister. Even though I want nothing more than for her to open her third eye, I shouldn't say things like that to her. We spent most of our time here in an ominous silence but I wanted nothing more than to break it. I worry about her and it is hard for me not to. As we cleaned the rooms in silence, I told her, "Koishi, I am sorry, I was so horrible to you." For brief moment, she took my hand and then let go, silently saying she forgives me. As we continued cleaning, Koishi tugged on my sleeve and whispered, "Look, Yukari." I turned my head and noticed Yukari was walking with the warden grasping her arm. I turned to her and said, "Hide your eyes, little sister, innocence has been lost." She patted my head and we went back to cleaning. Once we were finished with all of the rooms, we noticed how Ran, Suika, Nitori, and Yuuka were sitting a table in the serving area. Dinner hadn't come but I can tell that they came here to discuss matters.

When Yuuka noticed us, she beckoned for us to sit with them and talk with them. They were talking about Yukari. Taking the time, I read each and every last one of their minds. I heard anguished voices and Ran was even weeping in her head. My fears were starting to come true and it seemed Yukari was preparing to perform the scarpia ultimatum as a way of extracting information from the warden so she could help us, which, in simple terms meant, she was going to be doing something that she won't be proud of. In a little voice, I hear Koishi say, "No one should have to sacrifice themselves that way." Koishi's voice sounded different, surprisingly. It didn't sound monotone, rather it sounded sad, like a small child whose had their heart broken. Her third eye wasn't open but it seemed she had felt sadness for the first time. Usually, Koishi doesn't think or even feel emotions, walking around and empty shell but, this time, she had shown sadness. Tears may not have been falling from her eyes but they were most certainly falling from her third eye. They were coming from her heart. She was feeling genuine sadness from very deep within. I wished for something dreadful to happen to the warden for all that had happened to us but more for the death of innocence. Maybe that shall be my next book, after all, I had been clean for awhile now. Of all the people I despised, I despised the warden ever more-so than I did Byakuren. I will have no trouble at all reading and using his thoughts against him.

As for Yukari, I will hold nothing against her for what she had to do. Reimu wouldn't have.

* * *

_"You did what?!"_

_"I peed in the mopwater."_

_"Did that mopwater have, by any chance, bleach in it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You're going to hell."_

_"Yes, yes, I am."_

 


	8. Mustard Gas

Like I've said, they've gone mad and it's just sociogenic illness. However, I noticed the floor had such a nauseating smell, which I thought was odd but then shrugged it off, since the mopwater employs bleach, which doesn't have a particularly nice smell at all. After giving the smell some thought, I noticed it had a tinge of urine in it. Funny, mopwater isn't supposed to smell like someone piddled in it but, in this case, it did and it smelled like urine and bleach. It had just occurred to me someone urine in the mopwater. Can't be helped, of course, as they denied us use of the lavatories, so we had to do our business somewhere. I wondered if Suika knew someone had urinated in her mopwater and she will be none at all too pleased. As I hurry on to my post, I couldn't help but to hear Suika and Satori whispering about something. "You did what?!" Satori asked, to which Suika responded, "I peed in the mopwater."

"Did that mopwater have, by any chance, bleach in it?"

"Yes."

"You're going to hell."

"Yes, yes, I am."

"And you're proud of that?"

"Yup."

"Definitely going to hell."

I had no idea what Satori meant by Suika going to hell but then I remembered what happens when you mix urine, more specifically ammonia, and bleach together and the result of that is mustard gas, which is extremely toxic, so what Satori meant by Suika going to hell was that she would likely be executed for what she did. Needless to say, many of the gaurds did indeed suffer the affects of mustard gas but, being true to our friend, we never tattled on her. Frankly, I thought it was a rather stupid plan to piddle in the mopwater but, then again, if it meant trying to kill the warden then I am all for it.

* * *

_There are scratches_   
_deep bloody scratches on her wrists, what_   
_did she do?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that bleach and ammonia do not actually make mustard gas but it does make a toxic gas that I don't really know the name. However, I had written this before I had found that out.


	9. Clawed Wrists and Yukari's Locket

I still remained haunted by losing Reimu, my babies, and then Yukari and it is to such an extent that I have clawed at my wrists in a bitter rage and sadness. I could only imagine what horrors she could be enduring just for the sake of helping us. She could have asked any of us to seduce the warden, any of us, and we would have done it. Even I would have seduced the warden for her but, no, she didn't ask. She only told about her plans but didn't bother to ask us to go in exchange of her. I wish I could have talked her out of it and, yet, I failed again. We haven't seen her in a long time and neither do we know if she succeeded in her plans or the warden did away with her for being a temptress. However, odds are he may not give her any information but, rather, he might offer to give me back my babies and her Reimu if she did indeed go through with it. In either case, we may never know.

I tried my hardest to hide my scratched up wrists but eventually they took notice and would ask, to which I gave no answer. I found I probably should have answered because Satori read my mind and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, whispering, "We're all thinking the same thing you are thinking, you can cry now. You're stronger if you cry." I burst into tears at that. After I had dried my tears, I had noticed Koishi walking towards me, holding something hear-shaped with a chain attached. She placed it in my hand and said, "This was Yukari's. I found it." I opened it and found it was a locket my, Chen, and Reimu's photos in it. I was surprised they haven't taken it from her and discarded it. I thanked her and stuffed it in my bra. I wanted to make sure I kept it safe.

* * *

 

_"Hello, Auntie Yuyuko."_


	10. Hello, Auntie Yuyuko

After awhile of living with Aya, Yuyuko came to visit and, for once, she didn't have tea or snacks on her mind. She came to assert the fact that Yukari hasn't returned any of her calls. Yukari is her best friend and she usually returns Yuyuko's calls but she didn't. I felt terrible for that and we thought she knew or, at least, remembered, being that food is always on her mind more so than anything else. I could tell it was her when came into the door because I heard the doorframe crack and then the sofa break. I'm surpised I didn't hear it fall through the floor with her saying, "Uh-Ooof!"

When she took notice to me, I felt her fat but very soft and squishy hand pet me in the head and her cheerful heavy voice say, "Hello Kitty." to which I responded, "Hello, Auntie Yuyuko." She asked me why is it my eyes bandaged and why Yukari hasn't called her. Assuming she forgot, I told her about everything, to which Aya made certain they were true. Yuyuko sighed and said, "I should have checked my answering machine those months ago and I knew something was up the whole time." At first, I thought she knew about everything but it turned out she didn't, Aya did. She petted me one last time and said, "I'll see you again someday." She left and didn't come back to visit for a long time but she did always check on us.

* * *

 

_"I'm going to make a jailbreak."_

_"Suika, you're going to hell."_

_"Yes, yes, I am."_

 


	11. Suika, you're going to hell

Once again, I shared my ideas with Sattie. I told her, "I'm going to make a jailbreak." Naturally, in response, she said, "Suika, you're going to hell." I laughed and said, "Yes, yes, I am." Sattie blinked and said, "Okay, then, I may as well go to hell, too, for concealing and helping you." I placed my arm around her and said, "Sattie, you're real nice." I then asked her if she knew of an exit, to which she said, "The laundry room." Under the premise that I didn't mop the laundry room floor, I gained entrance, found the exit Sattie spoke of and climbed out undected. I kept running and ducking but never looked back. I have Sattie to thank for this. Like she said, I'm going to hell.

* * *

  
_She's escaped_   
_And she made it but I'm not_   
_telling anyone how_

 


	12. A Deadly Secret, a Beating, and a Kappa's Suicide Attempt

I'm not telling anyone what I did or about Suika's plans. I feel good about what I did, helping Suika, and I am going to hell for doing it As far as I know, we're all going to hell but, for once, I felt good about something. I knew about Suika's plan from the start because I heard it in her thoughts. At least, she's free, that's all I can ask for. Of course, in helping her escape, I now had a secret, a deadly one. I knew I must remain silent about what I did. Like I had told Suika, I was going to hell, too, for helping her escape and concealing this secret. This secret was deadly and I knew I must protect it at all cost. When I caught wind of the gaurds' thoughts on beating us, I was not at all surprised, as they were going to beat us whether or not Suika escaped. They had beaten us to the point that we felt we could no longer stand and we were told to clean up the blood they've beaten out of us.

After that and right before dinner, one of us broken. Nitori, a kindhearted soul, had thrown herself up against a wall, as an effort of snapping her neck. When she failed, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I hugged her close and told her, "You're not alone." I helped her back to the table and offered to feed her, when dinner came. As I was feeding her at dinnertime, Koishi did something damn near and downright unusual. She threw her plate at the wall. Apparently, she thought it was crap and it didn't matter since, everyone but Yuuka and Nitori wasn't eating, though, in Ran's case, she threw hers on the ceiling. After a bit of feeding Nitori, I asked her if she'd like to throw that plate of crap. She replied thusly and threw it across the room.

* * *

 

_I will find_   
_out what happened to Yukari and_   
_my little babies_

_If something horrible has befell them, someone will have hell to pay!_


	13. The Secrets the Papers Had To Tell

Being I was given secretarial work, I was given papers to handle. Of course, being that I wanted to find out what happened to Reimu and my little ones (who must be eating solid food and walking by now), I was snooping through the papers. From what I knew, what they do not know won't kill them and I couldn't be more right. I searched through the paperwork until I happened upon a file, labled "Babies." I opened the folder and it had a picture of my offspring. I read through it thoroughly and found out something I wish I didn't find out. I found out that of my little litter of three, only one survived, the other two had died. I read through the papers and found out about Reimu, whose name was listed as "?" and that she was alive. According to the records, due to constant screaming, she was often doped up with tranquilizers ever few hours. Naturally, I found that to be damn near sadistic to do that to such a small child. Of course, she was going to scream, as she is likely in pain and or, due to be seperated from the one she percieves to be her mother, she is likely frightened. Either way, neither Reimu nor my little pup weren't really any safer than we were.

As I search through the files, I found Yukari's, labelled "The Warden's Lover", but most of it was blacked out. From what I could read, I knew Yukari wasn't going to come back to us right, no, she wasn't. From what I could tell of the current photo in her file, she looked like she had a story to tell. Her eyes were dead and seemed to scream, "Just kill me." I felt anger at the warden for what he did to her, Reimu, my babies, and all of us. When I noticed Satori and her little sister looking at me, I said, "If you dare tell anyone about what you just saw, I will kick both of your asses and tie you into one great big knot until your bodies merge and become so intertwined that you'll become one collossal freak of nature." Satori blinked and said, "Fret not, Ran, your secret is safe and what they don' know won't kill them." They left and I hid the files. That warden was going to have hell to pay for what happened to us. If only that person never ripped off my veil, then none of this would have ever happened. Of course, I feel no anger towards that person but rather I feel it toward the ones that desired to hunt us out, imprison us, and make us suffer.

I went to bed thinking about all that has transpired. 

* * *

  
_We had waited_   
_But she never came home,_   
_still, we waited_


	14. She Never Came Home

Aya didn't come home. She had left earlier but she didn't come home. We waited all day, noon and night, and she still didn't come home. I couldn't help but to wonder where it is she may have went to. She didn't say where she was going and she was supposed to be teaching me braille. She had been for over a week but my lessons are incomplete. Also, Rumia has a fever and can't even move or eat. I tried calling her cellphone but I got no answer. In silence, we would wait for her. It had been over a few days since she had left. We waited for a long time and she never came. I want to go out and look for her but we were told not to leave here. Eirin went out to look for her but didn't find any sign of her. She asked Yuyuko what had happened to her but she could give us no answers.

After some time, Yuyuko did come to visit us but bore bad news. Aya had passed away and the reason for as to why she didn't come home was because she died of a heart attack brought on by illness and stress. The collumn she wrote was the last one and, according to Yuyuko, she had concluded our stories in the Gensokyo collumn. When she died, she had put her pen down for good. Yuyuko moved in with us and told us that she'll take care of us for as long as she can and, if she could not, she'll take us to Patchouli's.

* * *

 

_"You can't be serious!"_


	15. Screams and Madness

From time to time, I hear tales of a ghost haunting this place with her bloody screams. She usually screams, _"I have to go to bed by day. Oh, I have to go bed by day."_ or she might scream, _"They've taken my baby."_   Strangely, that voice sounds rather familiar but I cannot seem to place it. Then again, I must be hearing things again. Just nerves, that's it, nerves, nothing to be too concerned about. Crumbs! I must be going mad, then if I am hearing voices. It's all in my head, that's it. I know it has to be nerves, as living in these sorts of conditions is enough to drive someone mad and stories are bound to fly. Even though they give us things to do, there really isn't much stimulation, so frankly, they are driving us mad. Maybe we wouldn't have so much madness if they had let us outside.

At sporadic periods of the day, we heard those screams but still I couldn't place the voice. As we sat at the tables, we would often guess but Ran's assumption seem to be the most compelling. She stated that the voice is Yukari's and it tells a story of her sacrifice, what she did for us. "No one should have to sacrifice themselves that way." Koishi said, tears falling from her third eye. Satori nodded and said, "Yes, innocence has been lost." It wasn't long until Koishi took a large bite out of her wrist, drawing blood, and started to write the words, "Never Forgive!" on the table. To Koishi, emotions must have been a curiousity to her but, even though her face wasn't showing it, she was expressing it somehow. Once she was finished writing, she let her sister wrap up her wrist with pieces from her dress. I heard Ran take a heavy sigh and say, "I know something you don't know and what I am to tell you, we're all taking to our graves." I asked her what it was and she whispered it, to which I responded, "You can't be serious!"

I spent the rest of that day thinking about what horrid things they've done to little Reimu and Ran's pup. It isn't nerves, no, and it isn't a psychogenic illness but I know what it is. It is a nightmare and we are living in it. I will not stand for this, not this. No more being a proper lady, I'm done and I am going to enjoy making them suffer for what they did to us. That's it now, someone must pay and I will enjoy it. Ha-ha-ha!

* * *

_"Look at what you did, Kaguya!"_


	16. New Inmates Kaguya and Mokou

The next day was quite a buzz with something. We had gotten some new prisoners with us and they were none other than Mokou and Kaguya. I was surprised that they were even captured, then again, Mokou did suspiciously smell like gasoline. "Look at what you did Kaguya!" she yelled at her, to which Kaguya responded, "Don't start." Mokou slugged her and it had blown up to a fight before Yuuka said, "Now, now, Mokou and Kaguya, settle down, it's close to breakfast and you can hurl food at each other there." Naturally, I was curious as to how they got in here, when they could pass for human, then again, they are technically, youkai, if immortals are considered. Going by the smell of gasoline, I figured they were trying to blow this place up or, at least, burn it down for reasons I knew not why, however, that begged the question as to how they got here in the first place. Actually, I was wondering how is it they even found out about this place.

We sat down at breakfast, Mokou turning her nose up at the food. Yuuka blinked and said, "Really, I don't blame you for turning up your nose at that. It's really no more than slop, really, and it doesn't taste very appealing, not even Yuyuko would eat it. Now, I demand a show, aren't you and Kaguya going to start hurling food at each other?" Mokou was confused, naturally, as Yuuka hadn't been like this in a long time, not since we left Gensokyo. On the other hand, she decided to drop the "proper lady" act and was encouraging what she, at some point, thought was rude behaviour and being naughty. Of course, that was probably justified, as she was likely terrified for her life in the begining but, now, she just didn't care and decided to drop the act. She took her plate and threw it at the wall, laughing hysterically, telling Mokou how fun it is. "If you are going to hurl food at Kaguya, then you may as well be civil about it. Let the weaker opponent get first hits and then you get second hits." she said, eyeing her nails. After a period of hesitation, she chucked food at Kaguya and Kaguya reciprocated. Before breakfast was over, food was all over the place, with Yuuka applauding and saying, "Hooray! Hooray! Good show!" I have to admit, seeing Kaguya and Mokou fight is entertaining, as it had been when we were in Gensokyo.

When we gathered again, I found out how it is they found this place and it was that Suika told them, meaning Suika somehow escaped and someone had to have helped her escape. However, that isn't something I desire to ask questions about, though I have a perfectly good clue who might have helped her, Satori "Sattie" Koishi. Kaguya also explained that they were suppose break us out somehow and apparently the plan involved gasoline, a box of cigarettes, a rock, a can of hairspray, bug repellant, a wire, an empty can, some shredded playing cards, a bottle of pee, and some dynamite. Apparently, Kaguya messed up the plan somehow and it led to them being imprisoned. How she messed up the plan and what the hell a bottle of pee, a rock, and some bug repellent had to do with said plan is beyond me, really.

* * *

  
_Life on the_   
_Inside is as Suika described it to be_   
_She was right_


	17. A World Where Death is Not Out Escape

Like Suika had said, this place is hell and I could tell by the lack of windows and clocks, also there are no bathrooms, well not for those perceived as youkai anyway, which is downright unsanitary than crapping and peeing in the woods or in a suspiciously marked bottle labeled "Apple Juice". According to Yuuka, the treatment here is, well, beyond terrible but let me in on a little secret: The way to survive here is not to allow oneself to be broken and to keep secrets. In this environment, it made sense but to be secretive and to stay strong because a place like this can drive someone crazy and, going by the screams, it already had. Dumb bastards. Well, I may as well keep smoking my cigarettes and if the other's want one then fine I'll share and we'll pollute the damn place with cigarette smoke. Ah, well, at least it is good to see everyone again but something sure as hell ain't sittin' right. What the hell happened to Yukari, Reimu, Flan, Chen, and Eirin?

When I popped the question, Ran responded, "Flandre's died of hypothermia, Chen's blind and is likely dead or hiding out in a human settlement someplace, Reimu is age-regressed to a toddler, has lost the use of her legs, and is being doped up with sedatives by those bastards, Yukari is opting to perform the scarpia ultimatum, and Eirin's killed herself some time ago." I was shocked to here that Eirin even died, being that she drank the Hourai elixir and was rendered immortal. According to Yuuka, she wanted to die so badly that it overrode her immortality, allowing her die, and that she died in peace, with a smile on her face, satisfied that she was dying. Kaguya was comforted by the fact that Eirin died happy and I suppose I could be, too, after all, in these times and after enduring hell, death would indeed be luxury. As for Yukari, I asked about her and what the hell was a scarpia ultimatum. I couldn't believe what I've heard and, going by the screams, it is safe to assume this plan didn't work, rather the warden had horrible things done to her. She had sacrificed herself, endured hell, and had gone insane just to extract information. I knew deep down that she isn't extracting information, rather, she is allowing the warden to do terrible things to her to protect the others, especially Reimu and, as I now know, Ran's remaining pup, keeping them from death.

The question that is begged is what is to happen to Yukari when the warden is tired of her. This is place is more hell than doomed loneliness I and Kaguya have. Sure, from time to time, I hate her and she messes up stuff, but, now, we have something in common and that is we're both minus someone we were really close to. Eirin and Keine have already pased through the gates of death and both died in the Outside World. At least, they are dead, after all, neither of them would want be here.

_Sadly, for immortal like Kaguya and I, this is a world where death is not our escape._

* * *

  
_"Oh, I have to be in bed by day. Oh, I have to be in bed by day."_


	18. Kaguya's Fears

I couldn't sleep at all since we got here due to Yukari's screams. From what I've heard, she is screaming because she is insane and that the warden does such evil, evil, evil things to her and it isn't just her. The warden seperated Ran from her babies only for twp of them to die and has Reimu doped up sedatives every three hours for screaming. What terrifies me the most is that the warden may have had Yukari lobotomized just to make her stop and doing that to a human is much different that doing that to a youkai. Doing such a horrible thing like that would drive her into further insanity. In hearing her screams, I could feel her pain and feel everything she had gone through. It wasn't just her screams I heard, I also heard both Ran's pup (I call her Kagu-Mo) and Reimu crying out for someone to hold them. If I weren't immortal, I would take that tanto I have hidden between my butt cheeks and slash both the main veins in my wrists to die so I can escape. What Suika said about this place is right and I wanted nothing more than to escape. If only, I hadn't have done that thing that messed up the plan and got us captured then they would be out and this place would be in smoke and flames, then again, it would probably be blown up.

At breakfast, Mokou and I had a table to ourselves to discuss matters, one which relating to making an escape and the other one is relating to Yukari's sacrifice. We all knew that Yukari wasn't "extracting information" as so to speak, rather, she was allowing the warden to use and abuse her, in exchange that neither of us, well, them, more specifically, Reimu and Kagu-Mo, are killed, after all, the worst I've heard of them being is beaten for just about anything or nothing at all and being denied food as punishment, then again the latter is more of a blessing since the food here is something that wouldn't even be fed to the lowest of the low, I mean, not even cockroaches and maggots would eat this. The warden warden desires nothing more than to kill them for just being youkai and wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them if Yukari wasn't allowing him to abuse her, thus he deliberately put her in compromising postion. What terrifies Mokou and I the most is what the warden may do when he is tired of her. So far, things seem to be good, for now, then again if death was my option, then I would have taken the easy way out. 

* * *

  
_"Damned if did and damned if don't, either choice that is made will be bad, that's how Morton's Fork and sadistic choices work."_


	19. Mokou's Question, Morton's Fork, and Sadistic Choices

Sometimes I like to be sociable and other times I enjoy the pain of those that deserve it but there are several things even the lowest of all scum can't enjoy and two of those things are sadistic choices and Morton's fork. I hate those two things especially because they go together and are most horrid to think about. It's even worst to think of them, let alone be in place where one will have had to make those choices. I cannot help but to wonder if Yukari is in that place right now, pickin' either Reimu or Ran's pup to live and which to die. Of course, that in itself is horrific and she's already made a choice like that before, actually, she's done that twice, really. Nevertheless, it is those choices that prompts us to do things in which we are not proud. Curses.

As we sat around after "stimulation" (work), Mokou brought up the concepts, when she popped the question, "A youkai mother imprisoned with her offspring and she is forced to pick which one to die and which one will remain imprisoned, which does she pick?" It was a question of that sort of scenario that employed Morton's Fork and a sadistic choice. Frankly, the question was rather confusing, prompting me to ask, "Is one of the children weak and or very dependant?" to which she answered, "No, both of them are perfectly fine." Once my question was answered, I started to think. For starters, having to pick between one's children is horrible in itself and, regardless of what choice or, for that matter, whether or not she even made a choice, they're both doomed any how, as if there is no third option and either choice is terrible. Nevertheless, if she chose neither child, then both will die. In conclusion, it is damned if did and damned if don't circumstance.

When none of the others could come up with answer, I said, "Well, the answer to that would be that she does nothing or resigns all three of them to die, as neither choice she makes will be favorable and whatever choice she does make or whether or not she chooses to make a choice will, well, be dooming either of her children anyway, so that being as said, she is damned if she even makes a choice and damned if she doesn't." Mokou blinked her wide eyes and said, "Well, she gets it." Ran's nose twitched and she asked, "Why is it that you asked the question?" Mokou explained she was thinking about Yukari and was imagining on what it would be like to be placed in that sort of situation with Reimu and Ran's pup, knowing she'll never be able to make that choice and whatever choice she makes will have some unfavorable outcome. "Damned if did and damned if don't, either choice that is made will be bad, that's how Morton's Fork and sadistic choices work." I said.

* * *

 

_"Yuyuko, I think Rumia is getting better."_


	20. Mokou's Cigarettes

Apparently, Mokou smuggled in cigarettes in her bra and had them there the whole time, as she had the faint . For the like of me, I couldn't understand why Mokou had cigarettes but then it hit me that part of the plan involved a box of cigarettes and she had them. "Got any fags on you, Mokou dear? I could use one right now, we could all use a fag." Yuuka said, blinking her tired eyes. Mokou snorted, lit a cigarette, and promptly asked which kind of cigarettes she preferred, stating, "Okay, I have the Malboro kind, the explosive gunpowder kind, Peace kind, funny kind, Seven Stars, Hamlet, Slavia, Russian Style, Death, North Star, Lucky Strike, Sweet Menthol, Amber Leaf, Caster, Hope, Mi-Ne, Monte Carlo, and Sakura." Yuuka was quite astonished and said, "Blimey! I didn't think had such elegant tastes and I think I'll have Sweet Menthol." As Mokou reached into the right cup, I noticed that something was off about the list of cigarettes and that was that she had said "exploding gunpowder kind". Why on earth would Mokou say that? After thinking and while remembering their plan to break us out involved a box of cigarettes, it dawned on me that she was going to use those aforementioned explosive gunpowder cigarettes. Those could prove to be useful, at some point.

As Mokou and Yuuka smoked, Koishi took notice that Ran had open wounds on her legs and told me. I peeked under the table briefly. She must have taken a beating and it had to recent. Apparently, the others must have also noticed, as Mokou sat next to her and offered to cauterize her wounds. She initially refused but then asked Mokou to do so quietly. Mokou did so but she gritted her teeth. Once her wounds were caughterized, Mokou and Yuuka put out their cigarettes. Before we went to our rooms, Mokou slid something in my hand, whispering, "Suika told me I could trust you, take this." What she slid in my hand was the pack of aformentioned explosive cigarettes (to be clear, they are the box that read,  _"DO NOT SMOKE AND KEEP AWAY FROM OPEN FLAME"_ ). I stashed them in my sleeve and hurried off to my room.

* * *

  
_"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-eeeee!"_


	21. Ran's Punishment

The next day was very unpleasant, actually, we awoke to screams. What in bloody hell was that?! At breakfast, we found Ran sitting a table with her arms and face bandaged. I horrified look crossed our faces and it became apparent what she hiding under those bandages. She was hiding burns and, in conjuction with the beating she had recently recieved, she got this as a horrible punishment. I felt terrible for her, really I had. No one would want to be scalded to the point of disfigurement. When asked what happened, she replied, "They know I snooped." We all swore we hadn't told her secret, to which she said, "I know that none of you have told on me but, somehow, they found out." We were terrified and it became apparent that they were going to check to see if we were doing something suspicious. We all tried to confort her no matter the difficulty, Mokou even offering Keine's hankerchief to dry her tears with. She then said she was must be as ugly as sin to which we reassured her we don't find her any different and we personally don't think she's ugly and that she'll always be Ran.

After awhile, she healed but was disfigured, a sign of their brutality. All of us are victims but Yukari, Ran, Reimu, and Ran's pup are the most victimized.

* * *

  
_"Mokou, I see you picked out a nice dress today but do sit down, I have something to tell you."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I've been told I haven't much long to live."_

_"I figured."_

_"It's a lovely day isn't it, Mokou?"_

_"Yes, it is, little sister."_

* * *

_"How long do you have, Keine?"_

_"Three days, Mokou."_

* * *

  
_"Goodnight, Keine, little sister."_

_"Goodnight, Mokou,...I...thank...you."_


	22. My Little Sister Passed Away Today

This is the day Keine passed away and she died a couple of years ago, Hatagoya, Japan, the Outside World. She passed away of pneumonia and lumps in her lungs. She died on a partially sunny and partially rainy day. It's like she had fallen alseep, only she didn't wake up. Nevertheless, today is the day my little sister passed away. I don't feel too well, rather, I feel sick, so sick that I cannot even stand, much like how Keine was. I found it had to get up and even harder to go to breakfast, not that that mattered really. When Yuuka spotted me, she got up and promptly helped me to the table. "Now, now, Mokou dearest, don't upset yourself, please tell us what's the matter." she said. I showed her Keine's hankerchief and said, "She died today." Yuuka's eyes widened and she said, "My condolences." The others didn't press questions knew it was best to leave me alone before, well, we all know.

Throughout the day, I remained depressed. I wasn't the only one. Ran was, too, and so was Kaguya, though in, Kaguya's case, it was more of envy and longing because she couldn't die and she wanted nothing more than die so she could see her friend again. Ran was depressed because she was alone aside from us, really, she was. We sat together, being lonely and musing on happy days past. Next thing we knew, the others joined in and we started to hum a tune in perfect harmony. Among the voices, I heard Keine singing along with us.

* * *

  
_"Dog food, pheh! I've had better."_

 


	23. Reunited with Reimu

Apparently, they decided that crap they were feeding us wasn't exactly fit for nutrition, so they opted to feed us dog food for breakfast because, to them, the lack of a proper "nutritious" meal was driving us insane. Well, it wasn't really good but it wasn't as terrible as that crap. Our breakfast was combination of two kinds of dog food, kibble and canned. It was step up more or less but still crap. Frankly, as a fox whose eaten out of a garbage, I would say this isn't even on the same level. As we ate our dog food breakfast, I heard one of the superiors call my name and identification number. I arose, as an angered look crossed my face, and walked over to them, those monsters that dare scarred my face. They stepped to the side and made way for a wheelchair. Sitting in the wheelchair was a long white-haired Reimu. Apparently, as a result of being doped up with needles, she was a bit catatonic. I gathered her in my arms and told her I was terribly sorry for not protecting her. While I was holding Reimu, they sent us both back to the food area. In the presence of others, she started to show signs of life, coming out of her catatonia. The first two words she said was "Missed you!"

As I cradled Reimu, Mokou suddenly said, "I'm worried about somethin'." I promptly asked her what she was worried about and she pointed to Reimu, saying, "Four little ones came here with ya, two died, and only one was given to you, so something isn't sitting right." My eyes widened and she was indeed correct. They gave me Reimu but didn't give back my pup, leaving me to wonder why. For a brief moment, Mokou asked to hold her. She did and turned her around and around, almost as if looking for something suspicious. After doing so for about five minutes, she handed her back and said, "Alright, she's clean." We inquired her on what she meant, to which Mokou responded, "Well, they already messed up your face, the warden is doing somethin' awful to Yukari, so frankly, who's to say they ain't plannin' to blow ya up by putting little bombs on a baby? After all, they already stooped that low as to do everything else." She wasn't wrong in her assumptions and had reason to be. I had reason to be suspicious.

As upset as I was, I was indeed happy to have Reimu back with me but I couldn't help but wonder why they didn't give them both to me. It soon started to come back to me what Mokou said about things like that:

_"I was thinkin' that maybe they were forcing Yukari to make a choice like that, ya know, which one's to live and which one to die and what it would be like to be in that place with choices ya can't really make. If ya ask me, it would be pure hell and betrayal all the way. That must be the place that Yukari is in."_

I can only hope that Mokou wasn't right about that, after all she has been right about several things before. As I thought, it seemed Reimu wished to see everyone. She did and gave everyone kisses. Likes the rest of us, Reimu didn't seem to find dog food to appealing.

* * *

  
_"Heh, heh, I made "apple juice"! They won't know what hit 'em!"_


	24. Sisters and Apple Juice

I am quite amused today. I heard tale of the warden's beer tasting funny, almost akin to piddle. I was even more amused when I heard Mokou and Kaguya trying to conceal their laughter. They knew something I wanted to know. From what I could make out, I heard them say something about Mokou making "apple juice" and something about a large keg of beer being shipped in. At first, I simply thought they've gone mad from eating dog food and that. Upon further listening, I heard that Kaguya and Mokou made "apple juice" and mixed it in that keg of beer. Frankly, I thought they have indeed gone mad because what they did could earn us a beating but, instead, suprisingly enough, it hadn't, probably because no one really started to investigate or that the warden assumed his brew has gone sour. Either way, I think the idea of piddling in anything is rather stupid but, then again, I also found it humorous and I admired the two rather for their bravery and willingness to do it. Of course, they're immortal, they had nothing to fear or lose and a cocky one that Mokou always was.

After talking about the "apple juice and beer", they also started to talk about Ran's pup and what may have happened to her. They were both troubled about what had transpired yesterday and how it sparked a few questions. They had returned Reimu to us but they didn't give back Ran's little one. I can only hope that Yukari wasn't put in that place and she may have not have had her hand forced (meaning she didn't pick so they picked for her). After they were done talking, Kaguya concluded their conversations by asking, in such a kind and sweet voice, "Can we be sisters now?" Mokou wrapped her arms around her and said, "Yeah, we can be sisters now and I would like that a lot but I still slug at you when I get mad at ya' or every other Tuesday." They hugged and smoked fags until bedtime.

* * *

  
_"Look, Sattie, a key."_

_"You had better hide that."_

_"Where?"_

_"Give it to me and I'll hide it because I do NOT want to go through that again."_

_"Okay."_


	25. A Key

As I, Mokou, and little Reimu went off to wash and dry the dishes, I couldn't help but to overhear Sattie and Koiko talking about something Koiko found. Koiko said, while showing a shiny bronze colored object, "Look, Sattie, a key." to which Sattie responded, "You had better hide that."

"Where?"

"Give it to me and I'll hide it because I do NOT want to go through that again."

"Okay."

I hurry off to join Mokou and little Reimu. As Mokou scrubbed the dishes and Reimu sat quietly, I told Mokou about what I had heard. Reimu wouldn't tell a soul, since she couldn't really talk besides a few words and her communication is mostly noises, thus she is mostly silent, and Mokou, I can trust Mokou, once she hears a secret she keeps it. Mokou turned to me and said, "Sattie's a trustworthy dame and she'd hides it real goods, so they wouldn't know what hit 'em. It's better her than her sister hidin' it, 'cause that one time." I nodded and agreed. As she washed the dishes, she promptly decided that Reimu needed a bath, not that she seemed to mind.

* * *

_"Even if the others don't come back, will we be together forever, Chen?"_


	26. Together Forever?

It has been a very long time since the others were captured and we have yet to hear from them. Apparently, Yuyuko heard from Komachi, Shizuha, and Minoriko, as they often mail us but never the others. We never heard any sign of them and it was best we didn't go out and look for them. Going by the feel of the heat and smell of the fresh cold somen blowing through the window, I knew it to be summer. Last winter, they were captured and Yuuka left me alone. We haven't seen them since. I cannot help but to wonder if they are in the sky, among the stars, watching over the us,...forever. In the afternoon, I imagine how things are like outside. Sometimes, I hear the rain and, other times, I feel the sun. Sometimes, what I wouldn't give to see again, at least once.

After some time, Rumia took my hand and asked, "Even if the others don't come back, will we be together forever, Chen?" I couldn't promise her that but I did what Ran, Yukari, Reimu, all of the others will have wanted me to do. I told her we would.

* * *

_"No one should have to sacrifice themselves that way!"_


	27. Yume

Koishi shed tears again and still they came from her closed third eye. Her tears formed a little puddle telling me how heartbroken she is. From the puddle of tears, arose something almost like a flower before it collapsed and turned back into water. I couldn't help but to wonder if her heart was weeping for Yukari again but then I noticed she was holding something. I asked her what she was holding and she revealed to be a ball of hair, pale blonde hair. I realized who the hairs belonged to and they belonged to Ran's pup. Now I knew why Ran wasn't returned her pup and I can only hope that the little kitsune passed away of a natural cause and not what I would assume. Koishi vainly dried the tears of her third eye and said, in a hushed and saddened tone, "I found them in ashes and bone fragments." I had remembered Koishi was instructed to sweep the ashes of the fire room and it seemed only some hairs and bone fragments survived the fire. I've wanted nothing more than to hide what we found from Ran but to do so would be torturing her when she has been tortured enough already. Of course, I couldn't tell Reimu, as it may send her into catatonia.

Before bed, I told everyone as we gathered at our table and that was before Ran had come it. When we told her the truth, she screamed and wept hysterically. As she wept, Mokou walked over to her and said, "Ran, we all know how ya feel and we are here for ya but, even though it ain't any easier, at least, ya know the truth 'bout what happened. It's better to know the truth than to die and not know." She helped Ran sit down, dried her tears, and asked her if the pup had a name, to which Ran replied, "Yes, she does. I named her 

* * *

_"Anyway, fact of the matter is that we're in these circumstances by force and there ain't really nothing we can really do about it, except stick out for each other and fight."_


	28. What We've Been Reduced To

I do indeed thank Mokou for comforting me and she is right, at least, I do know the truth. Of course, knowing the truth is the beginning of healing, though, I can only hope she died of natural causes. At least, on the other hand, Reimu is safe but my heart bleeds for her, too, on the grounds that she'll never know what happened to Yume. Throughout the next day, I felt rather sick. It was no surprise really, as someone who had to have been mourning had to have felt that way. However, today was something different. Once again, Mokou decides we discuss our circumstances but, more importantly, Yukari's circumstances and what we've all been reduced to. "Don't ya see? The warden an' those out to capture youkai placed ya in a places we all don't wanna be but we're in 'em, Yukari especially. The warden pretty much put Yukari in a scenario where she would have to be Tosca an' the question that remains is what is going to happen to Tosca when the warden is tired of her. Well, we don't know that and, really, I have a clue." she said, pausing only to hear Kaguya ask, "Huzi, um, okay, what is it?"

Mokou blinked and said, "Hmm, well, he'd go after one of us, one by one, an', then, he'll kill us, uh, erm, you guys." I was terrified at that notion. If we died, what would become of Reimu, Kaguya, and Mokou. Who knows what the warden might to do her, after all, it was at his mercy that Reimu was released back to us and, as for Kaguya and Mokou, well, he'll probably lock them up and put them through painful death over and over and over knowing that when they die they'll simply resurrect. If only we could turn back the hands of time then none of us this would have ever happened. Yukari probably could with her bending the border of time but doing so in a world that isn't Gensokyo could kill her. If something does happen to us, then I could only ask Kaguya and Mokou to look after her, after all, she is very fond of them and they of her in turn. Still, it is my fault what happened to her happened, as a I allowed her legs to become paralyzed and I didn't protect her when she needed me to.

"Huzi, have you been watching and reading Shakespeare, again?" Yuuka asked, to which Mokou responded, "Yeah, but Tosca isn't Shakespeare, and let me finish, Mizz Yuuka. Anyway, fact of the matter is that we're in these circumstances by force and there ain't really nothing we can really do about it, except stick out for each other and fight." She was indeed right, we were placed into circumstances in which we had no choice. When I thought about what she said I remembered what Yukari had said, some time back:

_"Do or die."_

* * *

_"A hand! A hand! A deathly white hand in the washing room, oh!"_


	29. Deathly White Hand

The next day, as we did our dish-washing, we heard Yuuka screaming, "A hand! A hand! A deathly white hand in the washing room, oh!" Mokou and I could never seem to sort out what it was she was screaming about. Naturally, Mokou suggested we just simply ignore it, as Yuuka might be rambling about nothing, there was something pulling my curiosity prompting me to ask, "Huzi, what you suppose she's screaming about?" Mokou petted Reimu on the head and answered, in her diluted Kansaiben, "Oh, uh, probably nothin', as this place is designed to make people go crazy." As we were talking, a deathly white hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed Mokou's ankle, scaring us. Not knowing what else to do, I stepped on it with my large clog shoe (being immortal means the injuries heal quickly but not necessarily perfect), causing it to rapidly retreat. We never seemed to forget that because by our free time we weren't the only ones who had seen it reach out.

We discussed it and all decided we need a drink. The only one that didn't really agree with that was Reimu but, then again, she didn't really know what we were talking about.

* * *

 

_The screams are_   
_starting subside and, yet,_   
_they grow louder_


	30. The Screams Subside but Yet Grow Louder

After awhile, them screams we usually heard started to subside and, yet, they were startin' to get louder. Of couse, that was gonna happen, since the warden is doin' terrible things to her. However, in thinkin' about the screams, I remembered that hand that grabbed my ankle and opted to put two and two together, wondering if that wasn't Tosca crying for help. If it was, then I feel real sorry for for screaming an' Kaguya stompin' on it with her big shoe. Poor Tosca. She does so much, sacrificed herself, and was placed inta places and to levels she couldn't get out of and crawl away from. My heart's bleedin' for her and like Koiko said, no one oughta sacrifice themselves like that and, yet, she did, nevertheless, hard to realize. If I were asked, I would say I am grateful for her sacrifice. At that thought, it was official. We had to bust out of here and we're takin' Tosca with us, also we're blowin' this joint to hell.

That afternoon, they rounded us up and put us into our "meeting room". I knew what was commin' next and I didn't hesitate. We were going to get a beating. I wasn't damn near wrong about that, 'cause we did get a beating. As we got a beating, I scrambled to protect Reimu and Kaguya. Kaguya rolled out the way but Reimu clung to me tightly. I remember getting a headache out of that but, to the least, Reimu wasn't hurt. Bastards! Like I said, we're blowing this place to hell and getting out of here. As for Reimu and Tosca, I do hope to reunite mother and child, after all, we couldn't do it once but the least we could do is give someone a chance to be reunited with their child.

* * *

 

_"Mokou dear, why is it you call her 'Tosca'?"_

_" 'cause, for your safety, she did what Tosca did."_

_"Oh, I see."_


	31. Once Yukari, now Tosca

I never could really comprehend why it was that Mokou referred to Yukari as Tosca, then again, what the hell is Tosca? I didn't know and neither did Koishi, rather, she thought it was something you eat. After some time, I had come to realize that Tosca is the titular woman in a play. According to Mokou, Tosca opted to "give favor" to Scarpia in exchange for her lover's safety, however, Scarpia went back on his word and executed her boyfriend anyway and that she killed him and comitted suicide in order not to face punishment. According to Yuuka, Mokou had gotten some of the parts wrong and it went that she killed Scarpia before he got his favor from her and had never known he had gone back on his word but she was right about the suicide part. She also mentioned that Tosca wasn't as chaste as the other women. Nevertheless, Mokou did state the overall principle was the same in that Yukari was more than willing to offer herself, become the warden't lover, in exchange for us.

I asked Koishi what she thought of the nickname, Tosca. She shrugged and said, "Uh-uh." Clearly, she didn't have an opinion on the matter. In a way, Yukari did what Tosca did and that was give herself over to the warden, so the others could be safe. It's saddening really. She was once Yukari but became Tosca. In the end, we may never get our Yukari back.

* * *

 

_"I am terrified."_

_"Whatever for?"_

_"They've got a new device, I just know it and they're going to use it on us."_

_"Kagu, you worry too much, really you do."_


	32. Yuuka Fights Back

Kaguya was acting strangely in the afternoon. It seemed she had grown nervous about something, causing her to stick very close to Mokou. Of course, she was bound to stick by Mokou, after all, they were given labor right beside one another and they do live in the flat, also they did declare themselves to be sisters. Nevertheless, she seemed even more nervous, even in Mokou's presence. Usually, I'd shrug it off and get on but I couldn't help but to overhear the two talking about. "I'm terrified." Kaguya said in a voice barely above a whisper, to which Mokou responded, "Whatever for?"

"They've got a new device, I just know it and they're going to use it on us."

"Kagu, you worry too much, really you do."

"I do not! I know they're going to use a new device on us, I just know it."

"Okay, how?"

"I heard a crackling and zapping sound."

At that notion, Mokou's eyes seemed to be as large as tea saucers and she threw her arms around both Reimu and Kaguya. In the air, I had sensed some aggro and it had aroused my suspicion. Before we gather for recreation, we heard a scream and Ran came staggering in here, with a terrible sissling streak running from from right below her eye to down her shoulder. I came over to her to see what happened, to which she said, "Please, don't touch it." Kaguya was right, they did obtain a new device and it made the rest of us afraid, horrified, disgusted, and enraged. Ran hasn't done any thing to warrant this sort of punishment. How dare they do that to her! It's quite barbaric to treat someone that badly, yes, and I have had about enough of that nonsense.

As she tried to stop me, I got up, smoothed out my dress, and proceeded to confront our tormentors. I've decided we've got to fight back and I most certain will. I was later beaten for my efforts with the "electric wip", the very same device that Ran was beaten with, but I was not to be swayed and when they struck me again, I manage to seize it in my teeth and yanked hard, breaking it. They left us alone for awhile but came back with a vengeance and still I fought back. They had soon run out of those things to hit us with and settled on using chains. I had broken each and everyone, demanding that they treat us kindly. Youkai are not something to trifle with. They had stopped beating us but had opted to deny us breakfast for a week. I had never liked it and nor do the others.

* * *

_"Anybody notice somethin' weird with Reimu?"_


	33. Something is Weird with Reimu

I think it is really weird when Reimu didn't nothin' when the guards came in here. Actually, she didn't seem to notice 'em, not at all. Kagu didn't think anything of it but I find it weird that a little baby didn't react when them scary people came in. I would think the she would but she didn't. Apparently, she doesn't react to screams either, as when Rannie screamed, she didn't do nothing. Usually, a baby like her would be crying or, at least, tryin' to hide but she doesn't. She just sits there. When I brought it up to Kagu, she told me that it could be that Reimu can't hear. I pointed out that she can, as when I dropped one of those trays, she squeaked. "Okay, then it could be that she's desensitized, after all, she did have to listen to her own screams and she has been here for a little while, so she's probably used to seeing them." Kagu said, stacking the trays. I figured, uh, that's what it was and Kagu could be right. Still, it is a tad odd. Desensitized, maybe. I doubt it. I think there is somethin' more to her and I want to know what.

* * *

 

_"If I had to serve the warden't tea, I would poison it, that's it, poison it, after all, it can't do any harm.."_


	34. A Brainwashed Reimu and the Warden's Tea

The scar has healed but I cannot help but to feel amazed that Yuuka even fought back. None of us, especially, myself, had ever bothered to do that for fear of worse. Of course, Yuuka has gone a bit off the deep end and even whispered about poisoning the warden's tea, should she be given the task of serving his tea. My initial reaction was, "You're crazy." She chuckled and said, "Yes, and, like Sattie would say, I am going to hell and poisoning the warden's tea would be worth hell." Of course, Yuuka was quite brainy and Mokou and Kaguya did something similar, only with pee and beer. If it is crazy, then it may as well be sweet revenge for what he has done to us and forcing Yukari to be Tosca, so it is not the like the poor bastard didn't deserve it and, if Yuuka were to be executed for what she does, then she may as well have fun poisoning drinks. She relished the though of fighting back and was quite enjoying the thought of poisoning the warden's tea, though I couldn't help but to wonder where she would get poison from, then again, Kaguya and Mokou mentioned something about boxes of rat poison in the dish room closet. Frankly, I would take eating rats to eating dog food.

If Yuuka speaking of poisoning the warden's tea wasn't on my mind, then what Mokou speaks of Reimu is. She noted how Reimu didn't respond when the guards walked in nor to someone's screams. Kaguya pointed out that Reimu was probably used to seeing the guards and how she had to listen to her own screams, along with Yukari's. Naturally, I did find that odd because it would be normal for a child to be terrified of the very bastards that inflicted torture upon her. Mokou did bring up her concern that she thought Reimu was brainwashed into not being afraid. I remembered one thing about Mokou being right about most of her assumptions and she could be right about Reimu being undergoing some sort of brainwashing not to be afraid, as most children would shy away from the ones abused them and would react to screams, although Kaguya did argue that Reimu could be deaf. I tested out her theory and made note that Reimu could hear. I screamed and got no reaction. I screamed again, only louder and more pained, and got no reaction. Apparently, Mokou was right about Reimu being brainwashed. This was new low for me, as it was bad enough to separate her from her mother figure and then dope her up with tranquilizers whenever she cried or screamed but, now, they've done worse and altered her mind by who knows what method. The problem was with the brainwashing is that it could take years to remove, then again, Reimu is a small child, so she could simply relearn to fear our tormentors, after all, small children do learn fear and are not necessarily born with it.

After awhile of Yuuka talking, Kaguya got the job of serving the warden's drinks and, when she did, Yuuka gave her a packet of rat poison, whispering, "Do not use right away but wait until the time is right."

* * *

 

_"I saw her!"_

_"Who?"_

_"Tosca."_


	35. Tosca, the Time, and the Fat Bastard

I was given the task of serving the warden's tea and, frankly, I do not at all feel proud of it, rather, I like the fact that I am to poison him at some point, dunno when. Everyday, I bring the warden his meal but, on one special day, I noticed Tosca was with him. She was sitting in a chair, lanky, deathly pale, drooling, and her eyes glancing nowhere, also she wasn't wearing what would be considered proper clothing. rather the clothes she wore looked like a pillow case with arm and neck holes cut into it and barely covered her rare end. Apparently, her eyes don't see very well, as she jumped at sudden movements and couldn't find what would be considered a food bowl. Her white hair looked like straw and her deathly white hand had the fading mark of where I stepped on it. Her condition was deplorable and heartwrenching to the point that if he had left us alone for a split second, I will have ended her suffering right then and there but these hands, they aren't meant for killing, they aren't. No. These hands will do what must be done and there will be justice for Tosca.

During my time in the room as that fat disgusting bastard ate, I stole glances at the clock and at a calendar. It was June 25 and the time was 6 hours, 0 minutes, and aproximately 1 second post meridiem, so that meant he was eating dinner by this point. I should have poisoned his ass before I had brought the food, then we would done with him forever. I was forced to sit there and watch his fat ass eat and think of poor Tosca wasting away. In thinking about that, I wanted nothing more than to hit his fat ass with a my big shoe, after all, it hard enough to seriously injure someone (I knocked Mokou out with it once and she got a concussion, let's just say, it was about the last beer and my hand was forced). As watching that fat bastard, I brought the plate back to where it would be washed. At least some good came out of it, as that fat bastard left little bits of cake.

As we washed and dried the dishes and while Reimu munched on the bits of cake, I told Mokou, in a voice barely above a whisper, "I saw her!"to which Mokou responded, "Who?"

"Tosca."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How was she?"

"Oh, Huzi, you would have wept bitterly if you had seen her and roasted that fat bastard to ashes. She was virtually starved, deathly pale, was wearing a step up from a pillow case, her hair looked like straw, and her eyes don't see very well."

"She's blind?"

"No, not really, she has like a some kind of eye condition, like a cataract or some form of glaucoma, either way, she jumps at sudden movements and can't seem to see things that are in front of her. Her conditions are deplorable and, if he had left me alone with her for just a moment, I would have ended her suffering right where she was."

We hugged and cried into each other's arms. Once we were finished mourning, Mokou promptly asked me what time and what day it was. I told her it was about 6 hours, 58 minutes, and 55 seconds post meridiem and that today was the 25 th of June. I told Mokou that I will poison that fat bastard at some point.

* * *

 

_"A key that unlocks one lock is a key to the gateway that unlocks all, dear Koishi."_


	36. Salve for Koishi's Legs

As Koishi sat scratching at the rash caused by too many a time being caused by peeing on herself and the areas getting infected from not being cleaned properly, I held up the key and promptly what did she think it went to. She shrugged and shook her head, saying, "Something." I remembered something Yuuka said about keys when Koishi had found one:

"A key that unlocks one lock is a key to the gateway that unlocks all, dear Koishi."

I suppose she could be right about that and I was curious to find out, after all, Yuuka, from time to time, is more than willing to give useful words, when she gets the chance if she isn't antagonizing people out of boredom or communing with the local children. I decided to test those words out. I put the key into the first lock I came in contact with and unlocked it. We discovered a room full of medicines and things. I opted to take the one thing and that was antibacterial salve for Koishi's legs. We hurried out of there and I shoved the salve into my pocket and locked the door, hurrying back to our duties. Once we were finished, I rubbed the oitment on Koishi's legs and stashed the rest in my pocket. She really needed that salve.

* * *

_"I had nightmares last night, hey, did you guys have nightmares?"_


	37. Nightmares and the Truth

As Koishi sat scratching at the rash caused by too many a time being caused by peeing on herself and the areas getting infected from not being cleaned properly, I held up the key and promptly what did she think it went to. She shrugged and shook her head, saying, "Something." I remembered something Yuuka said about keys when Koishi had found one:

"A key that unlocks one lock is a key to the gateway that unlocks all, dear Koishi."

I suppose she could be right about that and I was curious to find out, after all, Yuuka, from time to time, is more than willing to give useful words, when she gets the chance if she isn't antagonizing people out of boredom or communing with the local children. I decided to test those words out. I put the key into the first lock I came in contact with and unlocked it. We discovered a room full of medicines and things. I opted to take the one thing and that was antibacterial salve for Koishi's legs. We hurried out of there and I shoved the salve into my pocket and locked the door, hurrying back to our duties. Once we were finished, I rubbed the oitment on Koishi's legs and stashed the rest in my pocket. She really needed that salve. 

* * *

_"I had nightmares last night, hey, did you guys have nightmares?"_


	38. Screws Loose

Apparently, Ran has a few screws loose and hasn't been acting quite like herself, then again, in this place, her acting like insane is a bit of an improvement and it was bound to happen. Maybe Huzi and I should act crazy, too, after all, it looks like fun and this place could use a little hell raised. Tosca would have wanted us to break free, though, I cannot bear escape without her, she's done so much and leaving her behind would only leave her much more torture. In the meanwhile, I had hidden a machine gun between my butt cheeks and an escape plan is in motion, yes. Hopefully, I will do something right for once and won't screw up the plan, like I did a little while ago.

Overtime, everyone started to have their screws loosened, even Yuuka, and I could tell because she took a pile of ashes and threw them into the washwater so the clothes and sheets would never be cleaned. They would confront her but she always promised to make sure they will be clean with her fingers crossed. Somehow, they never seemed to catch on. As for Ran, she often spilled ink on any important documents, explaining it away as an innocent accident. All was going according to our escape plan, though, I have yet to poison the warden.

* * *

 

_"Now, is that all you've got to say to Ran-shama, Chen?"_

_"Yes, that is all, Ran-shama."_


	39. New Stories

After Yuyuko had put us to bed, I started to hear voices in the wee hours of the night. They had sounded familiar and they were warm and comforting. Once again, familiar smells and sounds started flooding in, as I drifted to sleep. In my dream, it was sunny and I was sitting next to Ran. It was also autumn and the leaves were going to fall. The air was chilly and Ran had placed her indigo around my shoulders. She was also knitting, listening to me tell her a story like she does me on certain days. _"Now, is that all you've got to say to Ran-shama, Chen?"_  I heard her voice say. I answer back,  _"Yes, that is all, Ran-shama."_  I felt her gentle hand pat my head and she said,  _"Then, you'll have to make a new one."_  The next morning, I awoke, thinking about Ran had said. Maybe when she comes back, I will have a new story to tell and she will have a new one, too. We'll all have new stories to tell and maybe Satori will write a book for once, hopefully, also in braille.

* * *

 

_"We're gonna bust outa here and we're takin' Tosca, too!"_


	40. Ran's Musings

Recently, there has been some talk of Mokou, Kaguya, and Sattie doing something. I wasn't surprised, we had been here for a long time and it is indeed the end of July. It could be any day now that the warden will come and swap her out for one of us, so we haven't much time, then again, when the hell was Kaguya suppose to poison that fat bastard? Kaguya had better not screw up this plan and, if she does, I'm going kick her ass with that shoe of hers. Then again, how the hell did she break her foot in the first place? Mokou never did tell me too much about that but she did say that Kaguya needed the shoe because she didn't set the bones correctly and they healed that way, being that she has quick healing. Perhaps, her shoe could be of some use

Hopefully, for our sake, Yukari won't try and get me to leave her. How could I? She had taken care of me since infancy and had gone through hell and back, also Reimu needs her. No, we're family and family sticks together. If she were to stay, then I would, too, no matter if it killed us. Like Mokou said, we're gonna bust outa here and we're takin' Tosca too!

* * *

 

_"Oh crap."_

_"Kagu, you jackass, you poisoned the wrong beer."_

_"No, I didn't, Huzi, I swear, someone else grabbed the wrong tray."_

_"Alrighty, then, you're going to have to do it again, in the meantime, I will find out where he has Tosca and I will get her out."_

 


	41. Someday, soon, we'll be free

Apparently, Kaguya had once again screwed up a plan and that involved messing poisoning the wrong beer. After listening closer, I found out that someone grabbed the tray with the beer that Kaguya poisoned. That put a spike in our plans but no matter, we did set up the explosives and combustables in one of the most important rooms. I can only hope that Tosca can hold out a little more, just a little more. By this point, I know, she is very close to or is dying. If we don't flee with her, then she won't have much long to live. She's done so much for us and, yet, she asks nothing in return. She could have asked any of us to do what she did and, yet, she hadn't. She's endured pain, illness, insanity, injury, grief, sorrow, and, now, she's allowed her innocence to be taken from her, in exchange for our lives. Even though she knows she can escape at anytime, she chooses not to, more than willing to endure hell with us. I hope she can live to see freedom with us and live long enough to hold Reimu in her arms.

On that note, it seems Koishi has started to take ill. It's not surprise since they denied us use of any sort of rest rooms, so we had to go pretty much anywhere, so she was in constant expsosure to her own as well as everyone else's feces and was probably eating them (from time to time, she has lapses when she thinks and, more often that not, lapses when its just impulse she goes by). If we get out of here, Koishi will need to see a doctor and be given some medicine, if they'll treat her, as the Outside World doesn't seem to be too kind to youkai.

_Someday, soon, we'll be free._

* * *

  
_"Strange, there is a bell ringing."_

_"So?"_

_"Usually, bells don't ring in this place. Something is up, I just know it."_

 


	42. A New Signal and Reimu Gets a Bath

Funny, bells don't ring in this place. Something must be up. Fortunately, they have found out about our escape plan and plan to poison the warden but there is a bell ringing. Usually, we have the typical buzzer or alarm chimes like always but this time we have a bell ringing. I did bring this up to Ran dear and, after hearing my concerns, she seemed to think something was up but she directed my concern to Reimu and made note of how she smells of piddle and poop and that she hasn't had any new pants. I was outraged, really, I was. The poor dear has been seperated from her mother, poked and prodded quite so with needles for screaming, and, now, she hasn't had a clean set of pants. Ran had also made note that Reimu's pants was filled to its brim, even coming out of the leg holes. I'm surprised the poor child wasn't screaming in pain and irritation of a diaper rash (her legs she can't feel but her buttocks she can). The same could be said for all of us, really, but it is about good time that Reimu gets a bath. Oh, I do wish Suika was here. She said heads were going to roll. She isn't here but she did tell Kaguya and Mokou about this place, allowing us to find a way to freedom, the dear girl.

As I listened to the bell ringing and making haste, I brought Reimu to the dishwashing room and gave her a bath. Aside from the desperate reaching for her bum, she seemed to be fine with taking a bath, even smiling and giggling, wanting to give me a smooch on the nose. Of course, she had nothing else really to wear and didn't have a spare set of pants, as her dress was beyond any sort of repair and she had no diapers. No matter, I can simply make her makeshift out of a torn laundry bag but the diaper, I'm afraid, she'll have to do without. Actually, it was better that way, as she's had a terrible diaper rash and wearing a diaper could irritate it, though I would have to be quick to wash off her any sort of piddle and poop, as so not to irritate it further. Maybe Sattie could use that key of hers to find some sort of salve for her rash.

As for the bells, it turns out Mokou was trying out a new signal for when we move forward in the plans. That was expected and it will be needed for when we do move forward in our plans. In the meanwhile, we were just simply putting them together.

* * *

 

_"My big heel has use for more than one thing."_

 


	43. The Kicked Hole in the Wall and Sunshine

Apparently, the warden's attention has started to shift over to me and a little less from Tosca, his "pet", then again, I was his servant who serves his food, no infatuation was involved. If I wasn't serving his food, then I was given the task of cleaning up his qaurters, which were rather disgusting to say the least. On one such occasion, I managed to kick a hole in the wall with my foot that wore that big heel. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice, not even when it made a noise. To my surprise, I found something indeed useful about kicking that hole in the wall because there was a strange room on the other side, a room with a sliver of light. When he left his quarters to the day, I crawled through that hole and found a room with blinds to a window. I brushed back the blinds and discovered something that was quite forbidden to us. Sunshine. We have been here for a ver long time and not once were we allowed to go outside. For once, I got to see the sunshine, hear the birds chirp, and smell the faint smell of flowers and new autumn leaves. I knew I will have something to tell Huzi this time. I bid the sunshine a farewell for the day, even blowing a kiss, vowing to return and say hello once again. I crawled back through that hole and pushed the mini fridge in front of it. I hurried out his quarters, my big shoe making a noise.

That night, as we washed dishes and while Reimu was Sattie and her little sister, I told Huzi about how useful my big shoe is and I told her that I saw the sunshine to which she asked, "Mmkay, why didn't ya escape?" I stood up and answered, "You know I really couldn't do that, after all the rest of you are here and I don't want to be alone. I can't stand freedom if it means being alone and leaving behind my sister. I'll stay here. The reason why Suika escaped in the first place was because she wanted to be free but more specifically she wanted them to be free with her, so she escaped and told us about this place." She agreed but did tell me that reason as why we are in here is because I messed up the plan to which I responded, "Yes, Huzi, and that is why we have a new plan." Her eyes widened and she smiled, patting me on the head. After patting me on the head, she she asked to kick more holes in the wall to see if I can't find something else. I turned my back to the wall and kicked, discovering nothing. I promptly suggested we try again the next day.

* * *

_"OPERATION: Find Tosca is a go."_


	44. OPERATION: Find Tosca is a go

As part of the plan, Mokou and Kaguya took advantage of their idle time to snoop around and try to find Tosca. Apparently, during this time, the warden was ill, so the Kaguya put him out of comission this time, though, its likely she poisoned a lot of others by chance, as we were down the number of gaurds to about, at least, twenty, making security very lax. They won't be coming back for awhile, not in this life, as that was a lot of rat poison she placed in those shitty beers. In light of snooping, I noticed Kaguya was kicking at things with her large clog shoe, almost as if trying to find something, more specifically, weak spots in the wall. That made sense, as Tosca could be hidden in a room that otherwise could not be found by wandering aroun, then again, she could also be kicking at weak spots as an attempt to make a tunnel. Either way, if they didn't want us to escape, then they shouldn't have built or more than likely picked a place with weak spots in the walls.

After awhile, we had noticed Mokou and Kaguya were abscent at discussion time. We waited a few more minutes and then they had finally shown, Kaguya being carried on Mokou's back. According to Mokou, Kaguya kicked into too many walls and was tuckered out. She set her down gently on the floor and stated they had seen Tosca but weren't able to free her at the time. Mokou also noted she asked about Ran and Reimu and wanted to know if either of them was alright. Kaguya sniffled and said, "We didn't have the heart to tell her about Ran but we did reassure that Reimu was alright." I don't blame them for not wanting to tell her but I cannot help but to feel they should have, then again, she had already gone through so much and has had such horrible things done to her, so knowing what had happened to Ran would torture her. Then again, who knows? Perhaps telling her the truth, instead of leaving her in uncertainty, would be better for her.

_Perhaps..._

* * *

  
_Oh, I'm still_   
_alone and_   
_I'm still sober_


	45. Once again, Alone and Sober

Well, I am staying in Mokou and Kaguya's apartment and, frankly, I'm sad. I know I want the others to escape and that is why I escaped, so I could have Kaguya and Mokou break them out. I haven't seen them since, though and that was, well, over a few months ago. I wait for them, hoping they would come home for good news. I have been waiting a long time. To make it worse, I'm sober because I drank all the booze ages ago but, worst of all, I'm alone. I don't like being sober but I really hate being alone. If the others were here, then I wouldn't be alone. Of course, I'm alone because I escaped and sought help. I'm awful, really, and maybe I should go back, then we can be imprisoned together but if those bastards hurt Reimu, heads is gonna roll and I am kicking asses and then, I'm gonna rip their arms off and beat them with 'em, yeah, and it will be cool. Oh, if only I could, but I have to stay here and watch the apartment, while they're gone, then again, they might not come back. I remember when it was three of them here. Mokou, Kaguya, and the cow named Keine. Now there is just two and Keine isn't here anymore. She went to join Yuugi amongst the stars. I'm left all alone.

"The worst thing I find about being sober, is being alone with no one to talk to. I don't currently have any sake but I have someone to talk to, Suika, and that is better than sake. Being alone and sober would be a living a hell, don't ya think, Suika?"

Still, I hate being alone and sober.  _Why yes, I agree, Yuugi._

* * *

  
_"OPERATION: Freeing Tosca is a go."_


	46. Freedom

Everything was falling into place. So far we are one operation away from "OPERATION: Get the Hell Out and Blow this place to hell!" In a way, I cannot help but to wonder what will happen to us after this, after all, there are far too many pieces to pick up. I didn't think we had to kill but, then again, we were unjustly imprisoned and there is no way we'd leave without Reimu and Yukari. Reimu's a child that needs to be protected and Yukari has endured enough hell. We all had endured hell but I hoped there would be no killing. Of course, we placed into circumstances that we were forced to be in. Then again, blowing this place to hell would destroy any evidence that we even escaped. Then agan, whose to say we won't be captured again and placed into even worse circumstances. As far as I know, we might or, to the least be housed in a seperate area, being segregrated.

I stood there, holding a sleeping Reimu, in the area where I was instructed to wait with Koishi, Nitori, Satori, and Yuuka for Kaguya and Mokou. It was well past two hours and I was starting to get agitated. I was afraid that remaining gaurds there were (Kaguya couldn't stop poisoning them, which was redundant as we were going to blow them up anyway) were going to kill us. They haven't. We sat down, to no more than silence. We hopped up when we heard the sound of gunshots and glass shattering. They had finally surfaced, Yukari holding Kaguya's hand. When I inquired about the gunshots, Mokou explained that Yukari had some rage she wanted no more than to vent and had emptied the machine gun that Kaguya had hidden in her asscrack in a wall of mirrors. Looking at me with weak eyes, she reached up to touch my scarred face. After touching my scarred face, she threw her arms around me and Reimu, whispering, "I shouldn't have let them hurt you, my beautiful babies."

After the reunion, we made our way out through a tunnel but, apparently, the fat fucker just couldn't die, not without fighting the poison, son of a bitch. He persued us but, in a hurried rush, Kaguya climbed of Mokou's back and kicked the fat fucker down and hurried back to be with us. Once, we felt we were far enough away, "OPERATION: Get the Hell Out and Blow this place to hell!" was set in motion. The explosion was larger than expected and it killed the fat bastard, the mooks, and everyone else that bothered to harm to us. It was over.

* * *

  
_"Is that how the story ends?"_

_"Yes, sweetheart, that is how it ends."_

 


	47. Finale: Satori's Book

_New Gensokyo, Page 1, first draft, Introduction._

_Time has passed since then, really. The option to deal with Youkai became less draconian but we were forced to move into a separate town, being allowed. I have been clean for a long time and so far I have put our story into the pages of a book. We all had new stories to tell and we were glad we at least could tell it. Yukari, Chen, Reimu, and Ran were reunited with Chen and Yuuka was reunited with a now blinded Rumia. Yuyuko still remained in Aya's apartment, holding onto her career as a sumo wrestler, but often taking the time out to visit. My little sister eventually got well. Kaguya and Mokou resumed their lives. Slowly, Yukari recovered but, as for her sight, she has but a long ways to go, however, she did eventually. Ran eventually did strike up a romance and later became pregnant. In that vein, Reimu did acquire new wheelchair and is quite enjoying it and Chen was so pleased that we have new stories to tell. Said story is the story that shall be printed within these many pages._

_Also, I forgot about Suika. She turned out alright and stated she was happier than when she had ever been._

* * *

 

Satori's book did eventually get published and chronicled every last bit, right down to the last detail, in it. Aya will have wanted that. We all would have. After Ran read the book to Chen, she asked, "Is that how the story ends?" Ran smiled, stroked her hair, and said, "Yes, sweetheart, that is how it ends."

_In the end, we were home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya there, I wanted to thank you all for reading. It has been wonderful writing this story and the others stories with it and I sure hope you've enjoyed. Don't worry, there story will continue on in Life in Gensokyo Village, where it chronicles their life after Satori's book writing in a town for youkai and Gensokyo 20XXIII: Revelations, where it explores what some things unresolved in the previous two,and I hope you enjoy it just like the others. See you then
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Amoridere


End file.
